Normal
by TagoMode
Summary: "You said too much when it can only be phrased shortly…Like… 'I'm running away because I'm confused why the hell I can't live without Ichigo.'or more curtly…'OH NO! I'm in love with a human boy' " Ichigo said so sure of himself. A/N based on bleach 422
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If Bleach not mine. bwahahaa

* * *

**Normal**

* * *

The Kurosaki clinic's roof is currently occupied by its two odd residents, sitting side by side, beer in hands. Under the star inflicted sky lit by the soothing glow of the moon sharing a comfortable silence in companionship. After the war it was all comfortable. They were at the winning end of it. It was nice and it was awfully unfamiliar. Unfamiliar as the sudden change Ichigo is experiencing. _Being normal._ No powers what so ever and until now he still misses being able to protect and to fight with purpose.

It was after dinner that Rukia invited him to the roof dangling two cans of beers to his face. At first he declined because he was still underage, but after some convincing from that said girl, which includes insults at his manhood and certain violence, he gave up just to end his struggles. That was fifteen minutes ago and after they settled in sitting position. Rukia with both legs stretch in front of her and Ichigo with one legs bending, the other leg stretch out. She handed him a beer and never said a word since, only silently staring at the moon. So he decided to break the silence.

"So were here because…?" he started confusedly.

"Were celebrating… it's not everyday that you get a year older in a day…"

There was a certain irritation in her voice that Ichigo recognizes from all the days they spend together as guilt… a guilt rooted from the day she transferred her powers to him. The guilt of bringing chaos in his life… she was the root of all this really. Not that he blames her. It's just that it's really undeniable. In spite of size she manages to alter each and every piece of his life.

"ah…" Ichigo sipped at the bitter liquid.

"Ichigo"

"Yeah?"

"I plan on leaving next week." Rukia started calmly while twirling the frozen beer on at the right hand in the air.

"why?" he questioned equally calm. Too calm for Rukia's liking.

"Nothing. Orders. I only stayed to make sure you recuperate fully… I have to train."

"Is it because I'm useless now to Soul Society?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said warningly.

But he's far too sensitive on this topic that he retorted hotly. "What?"

"This maybe a chance you know, to live in normality."

_**Ah... normality**_**…** "That… is just lame."

"I know, to be normal huh? Your supposed to be sixteen, but being trap there in the _dangai_, your seventeen now! You've wasted a good year fighting and trying to save the world. You're just too young to be in a war! You're just a kid! "

She was exasperating he knows, disturb and worried for a reason he does not understand. _**Running away again…**_he said to himself. In spite of how strong she was when conflicted she always escapes, not in battles. She was brave. She runs away from feelings.

"Says the woman whose a foot lesser than me!"

She ignores his outburst and continued.

"I want you to be normal… " there was a certain fondness in her voice and is laced with regrets when "enjoy childhood meet people, go places…" does she regrets meeting him or perhaps changing his world. And he tried to subside the sudden ache in his chest by taking a gulp of the beer. "For the love of… Do you even have a crush?"

Thankfully the beer has long passed his throat when he screamed "SHUT UP!" on the top of his lungs, face burning with her sudden interest in his love life.

"See? You don't have one!" _**Assuming bitch**_. Ichigo interrupted in his mind. "The world is big Ichigo. Let live."

"I am breathing." is his sarcastic reply.

"Don't try to include yourself in a world of constant fighting and responsibilities of death gods anymore." She looks at him pointedly after setting aside her beer."Try to move on… and if possible forget about us… about me…"

_**As if.**_

"and the knowledge that death is just around every corner brought by monsters unseen by humans. Move forward if you hear them or see them. You are no longer responsible. _We _keep them safe. You are part of the _them _now"… with an air quote at that. "Always be safe. Take care of yourself from now on. I don't want to perform_ konso_ on you on the near future or the next decades at that! " she was over thinking again. At this point no matter how he tries to insert his point of view of the situation it will end up falling on deaf ears.

Then it clicked.

"Rukia… your leaving because of me is that it? You're thinking that you're a constant reminder of hollows, death and chaos?"

She gave him a blank look in retaliation and he threw an inquisitive look at her.

"Your afraid are you? that you're endangering me? And be the reason to keep me from moving on? That's totally stupid!" Ichigo threw both hands in the air, as a sign of exasperation.

But beside him Rukia is thoughtful for a second as if considering what he has said. She didn't speak for a minute or two. Pause to as if to say something but end up taking three large gulp of beer. And changed her sitting position curling until her knees touch her chin and stilled. And finally after what he thought was the end of a mental debate, she gave one air filled sigh and said…

"You think of me too highly Ichigo… those are all selfless reasons."

"Huh?"

She then lifts her head from between her knees and look at him. Face neutral as if what she will be saying next would be logical and at the same time very obvious… well for her.

"Your sixteen, scratch that seventeen… I'm a century old and a half. You're human… I'm a shinigami. You're alive… I'm dead. You live here in the material world… I live in the spiritual one… "

A confuse look showed on his face.

"You're normal now… Well technically in shinigami status, I am normal." This came with a somewhat amused smile. He suspected that it was from the thought that in some point they are alike.

"I'm afraid…yes" It sounded as though she was convincing herself. "because now you're _normal_." She said it as if the word 'normal' tasted bitter on her tongue. And she carefully looks away and stares at the far off distance, looking beyond what he could see.

"Ichigo, I'm I think I'm afraid because what I'm feeling now is not so normal, well, it is very new to me. I feel alone all of a sudden. You being a shinigami is what binds us… it makes all the things less complicated. Its not that I don't want you to live normally. I really do. But now… what's the reason to stay by your side? To go to school with you? Live with you? What's the reason to be constant in your life? I'll only ruin the new found peace you're experiencing…"

She was somewhat uneasy she's fidgeting her finger and the distant look on her face is not helping at all.

"What's bothering me the most is when I think of these. I feel insecure. I feel like my heart is being pounded and I sometimes catch myself spacing out just thinking of not being able to be with you guys."

_**Ahh… I thought this was just about me? You'll even miss Ishida?**_

" It actually hurts you know, lumps forming on my throat without my notice. What scares me the most is that… I feel jealous! "

_**Of What?**_

"Our friends and you. That you are humans? Why do I wish to be one of you? Just to be… just to be… be with YOU!"

_**Me? Hooray?. **_

She was trying to control her heavy breathing while Ichigo was deciding whether to drop jaw or oddly, to smile. He was looking at her but she was still stubbornly looking forward as if not meeting his eyes can prevent her from giving herself out to a truth she never ventured before.

"Its purely selfish.. that I hate you being like this, only human." And then she face palm to wash an imaginary shame on her face and tightly shut her I only to open it suddenly. She pivoted too quickly to face him that his body slanted backward. She pointed an accusing finger at him and she seemed to be angry at him for a reason.

"I'm a wreck because of YOU!" that was practically screamed to him. Furious eyes turned to embarrass eyes at her outburst and she quickly cover her mouth with both hands… the words meaning registering to her brain now.

She stared at him, waiting for a reaction… shock, disgust, laughter… anything! She expected the worst.

….

…

…

Ichigo smiled.

And if possible Rukia showed a discreet blush and looks away.

"You're awfully talkative today…" Ichigo began composed and solemnly. Arms cross and eyes shinning as if he's amused over her. She met her eyes and silent taken aback by a certain look in his orbs.

"You said too much when it can only be phrased shortly…" Ichigo nodded to himself. This was a rare chance to embarrass her and at the same make her realize something specific in their lives. So specific that it thrilled him and made every fiber on his body glow with a smidgen of hope and joy.

"Like… **'I'm running away because I'm confused why the hell I can't live without Ichigo.'** "

Rukia gave him an unbelieving look.

"or more curtly…"

She looks at him expectant.

" '**OH NO! I'm in love with a human boy!'** " Ichigo said so sure of himself. Her reply was as he expected.

"**WHAT!" **A panicked Rukia.

"Yep." Ichigo replied coolly. Nodding.

"You're delirious." She countered after collecting her jaw on the roof's surface.

Ichigo looked at her as if to disregard her statement. He was haughty for knowing something before her. It was rare really. But then again as Ichigo knows she was the densest of these things.

"I'm seventeen. I know these things. Unlike you, you keep bragging about your age and responsibilities but you're totally clueless of feelings…"

He looked so sure that Rukia is almost convinced. Almost.

"How can you say that so casually?... if what you are saying is true… " she shook her head as a defense mechanism to deny that those words really did come out of her mouth.

The last part is half muttered because of uneasiness but the challenge in her voice was evident… still Ichigo was satisfied that a red tint made its way to her cheeks. At least she has the decency to blush.

A pause.

….

….

….

"…because I'm happy."

He patted and ruffled her hair with both eyes close. Nodding, becoming a habit now that they are actually progressing in this field. Acceptance is the first step. Well it was also a confession. Having to assume the feeling is mutual.

If not for his hand still placed on top of her head he might think that she disappeared from shock so when he open his eyes to look at Rukia. The progress that he thought they made disappeared for her eyes are brimming with confusion and doubt.

_**Densest**_**.** The word his mind repeated that quirk him a little. It's harder than he thought. Point proven when Rukia asked…

"Why?"

Ichigo scratch his head and move a little closer to her. So close. Rukia might have think, for he was leaning in… his breath fanning her face for a moment there was an unnamed tingle in her heart. His warmth and scent was always like this… welcoming and comforting. His lips went pass the area of her mouth and for a moment she felt… disappointed? He almost kissed her cheeks but instead he settle for her ears… saying something on a voice that is far too soft to be Ichigo's. And dare she say sexy?

"Don't leave..and I'll tell you _Rukia_."

_**Rukia**_

_**Rukia**_

_**Rukia**_

Touché.

"Bitch." Ichigo mutters while nursing his currently swollen jaw. He was not expecting that. How come leading men in both movies and _soap operas_ always play that stunt and does not end up getting punch! Well that's _**Rukia**_ for you.

"Tell me already!" she said impatiently holding something in her hands that would truly knock him unconscious.

_**Who freaking garden on rooftops? Oh yeah. My dad. I'm thoroughly convinced that he's crazy now**__. _

"Alright! Alright!" waving his hands defensively to prevent a flower pot from breaking his skulls.

"What you're feeling… you don't wanna be left out. You're afraid that I might take you for granted because I'm a_ mere_ human now. That I'll grow old and you'll stay short…" **PUNCH. **"You're hurting because you care about me and don't want to loose me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow for his haughtiness and decided to throw the flower pot on him. Luckily he was able to dodge. So he continues exasperatedly as if it's the most obvious thing.

"You're jealous because you only want me for yourself." He said without breaks.

Her reply was as he expected,… similarly.

"**WHAT!"**

He nods. He noticed that Rukia didn't react violently. Probably she was to shock to be accused as possessive over a person.

"You don't want to leave because you feel that you belong here… with _me_…" Ichigo supplemented quietly… almost shyly.

And then she looks at him and it became difficult for Ichigo to meet her stare. She muttered a breathy '_okay'._

" **But **that doesn't answer why you're happy?" she asked innocently.

Suddenly Ichigo chocked in his own air and reddens to the point that his name really did suit him.

"I'm... happy because I… feel the same way."

His voice was quite but it holds a conviction…especially when he turned to meet her eyes and it was Rukia's term to be embarrass at the sudden confession.

"Oh..." it was Rukia. She smiled and added.

"So what do we do now?..."

"Obviously not the way you want to deal with it. No one runs away. We'll face _them_…" he knows she gets what he means by _them_… Soul Society, captains… her brother. " this _together…_"

They both smiled to each other.

"_Together…_" A relieved Rukia. Who knows Ichigo can be sweet.

"Yeah. Together… we can get married secretly…" Rukia gave him a sharp stare. "…Im just joking… but if the situation gets serious I can make you pregnant! ***eyes lights up maliciously*** Is that possible? Oh yeah it is. My father did. I can too! ***taps his chest as a sign of manliness*** Oh the look of Byakuya! ***Imagines a crying Byakuya*** It would be priceless! HAHAAHAHAAHAAHA! ***A psychotic Ichigo***"

But after seeing a clearly irritated Rukia. He smiles genuinely and said heartfelt "…or we can start by saying 'I love yous'… "

His eyes were clearly reflections of happiness.

"…and a kiss to start our hard, troublesome but certainly promising relationship…"

"What makes you think I want to?" Rukia said crossly raising her chin in the air. She was just being playful but as she peers at Ichigo he has his head down and eyes clouded by his grown bangs.

She sighed.

Bakamono.

"I love you… Idiot."

He looks up and the happiness came back by multitudes. He smiled toothily.

"I know."

"!" it was still Ichigo, ever the abused one.

"Unfair! Say it too!" her fist was still in the air dangerously still close to his bruised jaw.

"I love you too… bitch." How can someone say a heartfelt I love you while glaring only Ichigo know.

He moved to cupped her face and all her early irritation vanish while he was carefully leaning in as if asking permission from her, Rukia meet him half way. Their lips joined. Both smiled in the kiss. It was mysterious how the soft touching of their mouth sealed a long awaited destiny… fate. It will keep them together. They always find the way to come back… whether human or shinigami. Dead or alive. Worlds apart. With their mouth and tongue touching they seem to not matter. All Rukia could register at the moment is his embrace was the safest of them all. Here she found peace not in solitude but in another persons arm…with their heart and soul as one.

"Rukia…"he said between feathery kisses.

"Hhmm?"

"About my powers… Urahara-san said he can help me train again. He says I'm a special case. I may still have my powers back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So stop running away from now on. It's a waste. I will get you. I won't be leaving, even if you wish for it. I won't let go. So stop being overly dramatic for once!"

It was hard to elbow someone from a hug, but Rukia has her fortes and they are mainly violence related.

"Bastard!"

" As you mention earlier, as your..ahem… girlfriend… my first request is that you call my brother, nii-sama!" Rukia said continued at a business like voice…"**that **or no kisses. And that's final."

To Rukia's amusement…

"Okay. Byakuya-nii-sama as you wish… now where is my kiss?" Ichigo said maliciously with raised eyebrow.

**FIN**

Hephep..

At the Kuchiki mansion a certain beautiful yet manly captain sneezes… a name escape his name…

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

-hehehe. Any last will Ichigo? hehe

* * *

second time around? hehe. **read and review.**

forgive my english if its not good.

thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A Happy Ending

The night was cold and the breeze was filled with moist… the clouds outside threatens to cry. The weather may have been the exact reflection of what he is feeling at the moment. Night after night he would dream of her, of her words of goodbye. The scenario keeps repeating on his head, sadly even in those moments of goodbyes, she never did show him any affection. He vaguely remembered what he said to her just to keep her by his side, all he clearly remembered was the pure fear of loosing the one you love the most, he also remembered screaming to the girl he loves on the night of her departure that he truly did love her and he wants her to stay… in front of her long time friend and her dearest brother. He loves her so much that he forgotten of the embarrassment, pride and image he always deems to save. All he got in return was a rigid back… for a moment he thought that she'd hate him for saying such foolish things. _**Love and commitment**_. Such frightful words, platonic relationships do not entirely depend there. What they have is friendship, nothing more. Hearing them escaping his mouth was like a banned drug that will affect them both badly. But for the time he disregarded the cons and will himself to believe that, what they have might turn to something he have been looking forward and denying at the same time. When she slowly turned her head to him… he mentally cringed at the possible rejection, but he was saved by her breath taking smile, he like to think that this rare smile was only meant for him. It was a smile that excites, saddens and frightens him at the same time… makes his heart berserk at any time when drop by her. A smile that can only result to two scenes… _**she**_…_**coming back to him or leaving him**_. She's very enigmatic, that it rakes every cell in his body just to bother pondering about her thoughts. Her face has given no clue to what she would say next, she's just smiling softly at him… he's becoming nervous, anxious and embarrass by her deep gaze that annoys him, she always succeed in making him feel like a small child. Which he isn't! He's dead serious. He needs her… _very much… _that it irked him with her every move. He squarely gave back her stare. And he, only now notice that she moved closer to him that they are now face to face… or face to chest he thought. He looked down on her and held her hand with his….

'Please…stay..'

He saw the mild surprise in her face though the smile was still etched to her face and the gaze was still unwavering like she's trying to create a mental remembrance of his face to her mind… the kind expression on her face became softer if possible. She bowed her head and gave a small bow

'Arigato… Ichigo.'…

He knew that statement from the heart… and at this very moment… he hated it. When was the last time he heard that, he doesn't want to remember, he dreaded those moments. Those situations are the times when she would always walk out of his life and leaves him with no pledge of coming back… only her deep gratitude towards him…

When she stood straight after that he didn't know when to move, what to do. It hurts like hell that his body forgot how to function. That night she walked away from him with a simple thanks and a chaste kiss on the cheeks, maybe the kiss was out of pity. And it hurt more than helped…

Now, on these nights when the weather spells melancholy and he's in deep slumber he always dream of her… By the morning he always wakes up with a constricted throat and heavy heart… sometimes there's even a path of dried tears on his cheeks. Three years but he's still trap on whatever spell bound feeling he had with her. Sadly, he really did not want to escape her, forget about her or even move on. She's such a beautiful person to simply forget. He doubted if he can forget her even for a second. It isn't her fault that she does not harbor the same feeling towards him. It isn't her fault he fell in love with her… and it's definitely not his fault that his own heart choose her. And he really like that his heart was wise and gave way to a very beautiful person. He loves her and he chose to live by that everyday. He won't forget. He just wishes that in his afterlife, he still won't forget… because there he can make her fall in love with him. He's keeping his hopes high because that's all he got..Hope. And with that he tries to live each and every day of his life… because one day, when the time is right and he's sure that he made the best man out of him, he'll make sure he'll get his happy ending.


End file.
